He lives in you
by Ichigano
Summary: Un petit texte sur les Hokage et leurs successeurs.


_Hobie-ho !!!  
Bonjour à tous ! Voici la nouvelle songfic d'Ichigano, reprenant une chanson du Roi Lion 2  
Bizarrement j'ai préféré prendre la version anglaise de cette chanson/. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme la chanson parle du grand roi qui précédait simba et qui veille sur les siens, j'ai dédié cette chanson aux Hokage passés et futurs ! J'ai légèrement raccourci la chanson, qui se répète à la fin. Toutes mes excuses à l'auteur._

A vos yeux. ^_^

Chapitre 8: He lives in you

**He lives in you**

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Iruka observe en prenant un air fâché la classe devant lui. Il a emmené l'un de ses groupes d'étudiants, des gamins de sept ou huit ans, en sortie culturelle, en lieu et place du cours d'histoire de Konoha. Et techniquement, il suit son programme. Pour l'instant, les jeunes enfants bavardent bruyamment, mais Iruka rétablit le calme, aidé par son charisme et son autorité naturelle.

"Silence !"

Toujours le même brouhaha... Au temps pour le charisme.

"Taisez-vous en peu et regardez un peu derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?  
-Cinq visages dans la pierre, senseï !  
-Bien. Et qui représentent-ils ?  
-Euh, des vieux ?  
-Mais non, abruti ! Ce sont les 5 Hokage du village de Konoha, senseï !  
-Très bonne réponse, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à appeler ton camarade "abruti" !"

Le petiot se recroqueville en prenant un air innocent.

"Bon. De gauche à droite, vous pouvez voir Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime et Godaime. Je vais un peu vous en parler en vrac. Qui connaît l'histoire du Quatrième Hokage ?"

Iruka parcourt sa classe des yeux, avant de désigner une petite fille blonde à l'avant, l'air boudeuse.

"Vas-y Enika. Je suis sûr que tu sais la réponse.  
-Pff.. Galère, fais chier, j'ai pas demandé à répondre moi !  
-Enika !  
-Oui, c'est bon..." Elle commence d'un ton monocorde. "Le Yondaime Hokage était l'élève du troisième Hokage, il était, et est toujours considéré comme le génie de sa génération. C'est le plus jeune ninja jamais nommé au rang d'Hokage et il a inventé beaucoup de techniques très puissantes."

Iruka sourit, toujours impressionné par l'intelligence de cette petite, très éveillée pour son âge. Enfin... Éveillée d'un point de vue cerveau, car la voilà qui baille ostensiblement.

"Et comment est-il mort ?  
-Pff... Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village d'un démon il y a vingt-sept ans."

La fillette prononce ces mots avec tant de détachement, qu'Iruka sens son coeur se serrer. Lui, il y était, il l'a vu.

_Night and the spirit of life calling mamela_

La nuit était déchirée par le feu et les cris. Iruka, alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année, s'était élancé à la poursuite de ses parents, sans se soucier de leur ordre de rester caché. Il se trouvait aux abord du champ de bataille, et avait vu l'horreur. L'immense démon Kyûbi marchait sur les cadavres et déchiquetait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Ses parents se ruaient vers lui avec une poignée d'autres guerriers.  
Un ninja avait alors empoigné le jeune garçon, malgré ses protestations et entraîné vers le village pour soi-disant le "mettre en sécurité".  
Les parents d'Iruka n'étaient pas revenus de cette nuit.

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela_

Les pleurs et les cris résonnaient dans l'hôpital de Konoha, où le jeune Iruka était enfermé. Pleurs des familles endeuillées, et cris de douleur ou d'agonie. Il avait entendu le reste de l'histoire de la bouche des ninjas survivants. Yondaime était apparu et les avait tous sauvés. Il était mort en héros, sauvant le village entier de la destruction.

_Ubu khosi bo khokho [This is the throne of our ancestors]_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]_

"Exactement, ils nous a tous sauvés, et il a fait en sorte que ceux qui ont péri en combattant ce démon ne soient pas morts en vain."

Iruka fixe la fillette qui continue de bâiller ostensiblement, sans une once de remord en elle. L'intelligence paternelle et l'arrogance maternelle, un vrai calvaire. Il faut vraiment qu'il en touche deux mots à ses parents... Il se détourne de la flemmarde et s'adresse à son assistance.

"Alors, quelles sont les qualités requises pour devenir Hokage de Konoha ?"

Les réponses fusent dans un désordre indescriptible.

"La réputation !  
-Être très fort !  
-Avoir tué plein de méchants  
-Être très grand !  
-Mais non très fort !  
-Avoir de la classe !  
-Être le meilleur !"

Le professeur calme les ardeurs des gamins d'un geste.

"Oui, très bien, la puissance en tant que ninja est importante, mais ce n'est pas la première des qualités recherchées. Un Hokage est chef de son village, le pouvoir politique que ce statut lui donne implique des décisions importantes. Un Hokage doit donc être intelligent et sage, pour être capable de prendre les décisions cruciales en tant de crise. Compris ?"

Murmures approbateurs de la part des élèves.

"Et comme preuve, la majorité des Hokage avait déjà un certain âge lors de leur nomination, à l'exception du Yondaime Hokage. Mais ne le dites surtout pas à Tsunade-sama ou vous vous ferez étriper."

Il laisse un moment les enfants rire à leur aise, puis reprend la parole.

"Mais l'âge n'apporte pas toujours la sagesse, et c'est pour cela que beaucoup de ninjas, s'ils sont des ninjas exceptionnels, n'ont pas la mesure et le recul pour endosser le rôle de chef de Konoha. Ainsi lors de la nomination d'un Hokage, le choix de l'un d'eux ne dénigre pas, loin de là, les qualités des autres. Sachez vous en souvenir lors de la prochain cérémonie d'intronisation."

Les élèves se donnent des coups de coudes, discutant avec animation de cet évènement qui aura lieu très prochainement, selon les rumeurs circulant dans le village de la feuille... Iruka sourit. Il a déjà vécu deux cérémonies de ce types, mais toujours la même excitation s'empare de lui, ce même sentiment qu'il lit à l'instant même dans les yeux de la plupart des gamins. Comment réagir autrement alors que le meilleur ninja du village allait être porté en triomphe devant tous les villageois réunis. Cet évènement est l'occasion de longues festivités, qui soudent les habitants autour de leur nouveau dirigeant.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_  
_Hear the words and have faith_  
_Have faith_

"Senseï ! Senseï ! Qui sera le prochain Hokage ?"

Tous le regardent avec attention, les yeux écarquillés, en attente d'un réponse. Iruka soupire en souriant. A chaque fois, ses classes lui posent la même question. Et jusqu'ici, il a toujours répondu la même chose : "Hum, je sais pas ? Peut-être moi ?". Mais aujourd'hui, sa réponse est différente. Il prend un temps de réflexion, pour s'assurer l'attention de tous ses élèves, puis commence d'une voix douce :

"Vous savez, un jour, j'ai eu un élève. Lui, il ne me demandait pas qui serait le prochain Hokage, il affirmait qu'il le serait le prochain."

Les nains se dévisagent les uns les autres d'un air interloqué. Sauf Enika. Elle, comme d'habitude, a compris.

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in me_  
_He watches over_  
_Everything we see_

"Et alors, senseï, il est devenu quoi votre élève ?  
-Il est devenu impertinent, insolent, et sacrément fort.  
-Mais... Il est devenu Hokage ou pas ?  
-Ça, on le saura bientôt ! Il sera peut-être le successeur de Tsunade-sama. Ou pas. Mais de toute façon il est devenu un ninja d'exception, et il a encore toute sa vie devant lui.  
-On parle de moi ?"

_Into the water_  
_Into the truth_  
_In your reflection_  
_He lives in you_

Iruka senseï sourit de l'excitation de ses élèves à l'arrivée de l'Hokage. Il a la diffuse impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. C'était quinze années auparavant, en compagnie du Troisième Hokage. Les années n'ont pas épargné Tsunade, qui a peine à cacher son âge désormais. Néanmoins elle dégage toujours un charisme étonnant, qui ramène tous les petits au silence. Il prend la place d'Iruka qui s'efface respectueusement

"Alors, vous voulez savoir qui sera le prochain Hokage ?  
-Oui, oui, Tsunade-sama !  
-Dites-nous !  
-C'est Iruka-senseï ?  
-Non, c'est mon père !"

Tsunade ramène le silence d'un geste.

"La vérité, c'est que je ne le sais pas non plus. Je dois encore faire mon choix parmi les Hokage potentiels, et en sélectionner un qui aura l'approbation du Conseil."

Murmures déçus de la part de la petite assemblée.

"Mais soyez sûrs d'une chose, reprend Tsunade, retrouvant ainsi toute l'attention des étudiants. Je ferai le bon choix."

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in me_  
_He watches over_  
_Everything we see_

"Hokage-sama, comme pouvez-vous être sûre d'avoir ou non choisi le bon successeur ?"

Iruka constate avec étonnement que c'est Enika qui a parlé. Elle qui a horreur de poser des questions (car elle connaît bien souvent les réponses), c'est une démarche surprenante de sa part. Tsunade réfléchit un moment.

"Tout d'abord, je me base sur ma propre expérience de chef de village. Et puis, je choisis le ninja que j'aimerais servir pendant des années et des années, car c'est ce qui va vous arriver, à vous, la future génération de ninjas. Et si on écrit un livre sur vous et vos exploits, je veux que tout le monde sache que le merveilleux Hokage qui vous guidera aura été choisi par moi."

Gonflés d'orgueil par ce compliment, les jeunes enfants ne pipent mot. Tsunade se retourne vers les visage de pierre qui semblent veiller sur le village.

"Car à celui qui prendra ma place, je lui lègue tout cela. Le village pour lequel j'ai travaillé si dur des années durant, ses habitants, autant civils que ninjas. C'est une responsabilité énorme, que peu de ninjas peuvent estimer. Enfin, j'imagine que votre professeur vous a déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet."

Elle lance un clin d'oeil à Iruka qui se fait tout petit, sous les ricanements de ses élèves.

_Into the water_  
_Into the truth_  
_In your reflection_  
_He lives in you_

"Devenir Hokage, c'est entrer dans la légende. Car tous les Hokage ont mené le village à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Vous êtes nés, vous avez grandi ici, grâce au travail des cinq premiers Hokage. Si vous vivez dans l'un des plus grands villages cachés du monde, ce n'est pas par chance. Y'a du boulot en amont !"

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in you_

Captivés, les nains restent pendus aux lèvres de l'Hokage

"Et puis, il y a encore mieux ...

Même Iruka ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement en avant, impatient.

"En tant qu'Hokage, on a saké à volonté !"

_He lives in you_  
_He lives in you_

_Désolé pour la touche humoristique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...  
Mes song fic sont de plus en plus longues. Je dois dire aussi que je pense écrire mieux, donc j'ettoffe mes récits, je réfléchis longuement, je prépare mes textes... Raa, ça n'a plus la simplicité des premiers temps._

Deux ou trois réflexions ou critiques me feront le plus grand bien, si toutefois vous acceptez de me les soumettre.  
Merci d'avoir lu...


End file.
